Love Takes Two
by cjmej123
Summary: Complete Opposites, brought together by love, and fate? Mikan was a peppy, high-spirtied girl, Natsume was a mysterious, tainted boy. Will she be able to fix Natsume with warm Love? Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I'm so excited! I love reading FanFictions so I thought maybe I would write one myself! Open to reviews and If this story does well, I will update! Thanks for supporting me! **

**-cjmej123**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue

One summer, one fate. Some people think love is fake, never real or true. Others think that love is the magic cure for anything. But Mikan Sakura, she didn't have a clue about love at all.

Until she met………him.

Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly through the slightly tilted blinds. One beam of light hit the sleeping girl's eyes. She started to slowly stretch and rub her sleepy eyes. She let out a yawn and sat up. "Ahh! A new day! I better get ready!" said the energetic girl, already excited for the beginning of the new day.

Sitting at her changing table, the beautiful, 16 year old girl was brushing her silky, smooth light auburn hair. She sighed and started putting up her hair into two pigtails tied with red ribbons. "Oh yeah! I better go see if Hotaru is up yet!" the girl reminded herself. Mikan Sakura attended the prestigious and world-renowned school, Alice Academy. Not known to the public, Alice Academy held and taught children with Alices, special "powers" that only special people possessed. To keep all of the students safe from harm, the academy was located out in the country, in Honshu. Mikan and her best friend, Hotaru, had been attending the school for 6 years. Mikan loved it. Every day was full of new opportunities and adventures for Mikan, and she wouldn't give that up for the world.

Mikan is a very oblivious and carefree girl, which could be either a good thing or a bad thing about her. Her sadistic best friend, on the other hand, enjoys watching people suffer (usually), and likes to "blackmail" her fellow classmates (for rabbits, of course!) One thing they do have in common is their friendship. Even though they are complete opposites, they completed each other. Like peanut butter and jelly!

Mikan was on her way to Hotaru's dorm, when she suddenly spotted a certain "boy". _Ugh, what's Hyuuga doing here?? This is a girl's dorm! Is he waiting for someone? _Mikan thought. Natsume was leaning against one of the sakura trees surrounding the Star Dorms. Mikan quickly passed the dark-haired rebel heading towards the Dorms' door. When she was only 10 feet away from the door, she heard _someone_ yell "Hey polka-dots. What business do _you _have here?" he flatly asked her. "I should be asking YOU the same thing!" Mikan responded. _Natsume!!!! You're wasting my time! _ Every time Mikan was in a hurry, Natsume would suddenly pop out of nowhere and get her off track! "I don't have to answer you." He rudely said as he started to walk away. "WHAATT??!! HEY IM TALKING TO YOU HYUUGA! HEY, COME BACK HERE!" Mikan screamed after him. _What the heck? What was that all about? He kind of looked disappointed… Wait, what? Who cares! Get a grip Mikan! _ After that little incident, she headed inside the dorm and strolled through the 2nd level hallway to Hotaru's room. "Hotaruuuu? Are you ready???" Mikan said as she knocked on the door. Silence. "Hotaru??" Mikan once again called. She was about to knock again when the door quickly opened to reveal a black-haired, violet-eyed Hotaru. "C'mon baka, we're gonna be late. What took you so long?" She coldly asked Mikan. "Not my fault! Stupid Natsume stopped me right before I was gonna enter your dorm!" Mikan protested. "Anyway, let's get going." Hotaru said while walking away. "Wait Hotaru!!" said Mikan while catching up to the fast inventor.

Secretly, a ruby-eyed boy was watching the peppy Mikan run to catch up. _What a stupid girl. She sure is oblivious. I think I'm gonna go to class today. I'm in the mood to burn her hair. _The fire caster thought. _So  
oblivious…_


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT: For the introduction of the prologue, actually I need to change that. So here's the updated summary;**

One summer, one fate. Some people think love is fake, never real or true. Others think that love is the magic cure for anything. But Mikan Sakura, she didn't have a clue about love at all.

Until, one summer, she saw a side of a boy that she had never seen before. And she finally found out what "love" is.

:3 Thanks!

**Ahh! 3 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading my story! Even 3 reviews that i got made my day! And since I felt good, I uploaded Chapter 2 already! Updates will be (hopefully) constant, and probably once or twice a week. Again, arigato minna-san! **

**cjmej123**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Good Morning everyone!" shouted the cheerful Mikan. She and Hotaru had just arrived to their classroom, 2-B. She waltzed in the room with a big smile plastered on her face. She headed over to her seat, where her

two seatmates were seated. Her friend, Nogi Ruka and… _Hyuuga. _She walked over to Ruka. "Good morning Ruka-pyon! How are you?" She innocently asked. "Umm…I'm fine Mikan. And uhh…you?" he shyly asked her, with a slight hint of pink to his cheeks. "I'm great! I can't wait 'till class starts!" Mikan joyously replied as she sat down. "Morning Natsume" she boringly said. _Of course, he is reading his manga. Did he even hear me..? _"Hn." Was all he... err... said. Mikan frowned, but then turned her attention to the front of the classroom. Class had begun.

The students heard the door slide open, and out came their very own homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei. "Goooood Morning class! Is everyone here today?" he asked his students. He made his way over to the front of the room and scanned the kids. "Good! Everyone's here! I would like to tell you guys about an upcoming field trip. It will be in the summer, out in the mountains. We will be going to Hida-Takayama, near the Japanese Alps. Since summer starts next week, make sure to be packed and ready to go! It will take up all summer, so pack thoroughly. We will be staying in cabins and they will have washing machines. You may have one

partner, and in your cabin, you will stay with 2 people of the opposite sex. I know what you're thinking, but your group of four will do everything together. So make sure to get along! I have an important staff meeting to attend right now, so I'll be taking my leave. You may find your partner now if you'd like but please be quiet! Thanks class!" He answered a few questions from the class and then headed on his way.

"Oh my gosh!!!! Hotaruuuuu! This class trip sounds fantastic! I can't wait!!! Can we be partners??" the excited Mikan said as she tugged on Hotaru's sleeve. Hotaru flicked her off her shirt, and coldly replied, "If you

stop bugging me then I might think about it. I'm busy making a list of the supplies I will need for my inventions." And with that, Hotaru left Mikan standing there, tearing up instantly. "HOTARU!! Pleaaaasssse!" She

begged her. _Oh noo!! I have to make HOTARU my partner! No one else! I will definitely try again later. _And with that, she went over to her group of other friends. "This trip sounds fun! Nonoko, do you want to be my

partner?" asked Anna, a cute, strawberry-colored hair girl. "Okay! I can't wait either! Anna, you should bake some snacks for the trip!" Nonoko replied, playing with her navy hair. "Oh no! Who will be my partner then?"

whined Yuu, the class's "president". "You can pair up with Koko, right? I don't think he has a partner yet." Nonoko informed him. "Okay, I'll go over to ask him. Be right back!" And with that, he left to ask Koko. "Hey

Anna and Nonoko! What's up? Aren't you sooo excited for the summer field trip?" Mikan asked. Anna and Nonoko both nodded their heads in agreement. "Hey Mikan, who's your partner?" Anna asked her. Mikan

suddenly had a sad look on her face. "I wanted to be with Hotaru…but she said she was too busy making a list to give me an answer now. She's the ONLY person who can be my partner!" Mikan started to cry. "Awww

Mikan! I'm sure when she is done making her list, she will definitely give you a yes!!" Anna told her saddened friend. _ I hope so… but she is ALWAYS working… I wonder if she even wants to be my partner? _ "I guess you're

right. Thanks guys. I think I'm gonna go over to talk to Ruka-pyon. Talk to you later!" Mikan turned around, shuffling over to where Ruka was stroking his rabbit, Mr. Usaji. **(a/n: rabbit in Japanese)**

"Hello Mikan! Hey…what's wrong?" Ruka asked Mikan. "Oh...nothing! I'm fine!" She faked a smile, hoping he wouldn't see past her façade. "Okay then. Are you going to go on the trip? I've never been to the mountains.

I've heard the air up there can relieve stress, so that's good for um… Natsume." Ruka quietly whispered the last part so only Mikan could hear. "Yeah! And I hope I will have a gorgeous view of Mt. Fuji from my hotel

room!" she giggled. "Hey Ruka, what do you think about maybe you, Natsume, Hotaru and I all being roomies? It would be a ton of fun!" she gave him a puppy-dog look and made little whimpering sounds. "Alright…but

first, let me make sure it's okay with Natsume. As soon as I know, I'll tell you, okay?" he said. "Okay! Thanks Ruka-pyon!" She skipped away. She decided to go confront Hotaru now. "Um… Hotaru? Can I talk to you for

a quick second?" Mikan asked, trying to look at what Hotaru was working on. "Sure, but make it fast. I'm working on another one of my marvelous inventions that you have no idea how to work." She briefly said as she

turned around to face the angered Mikan. "HEY! I could sooo work that! Watch!" And with that, she grabbed Hotaru's invention. She started to push random buttons, making different things happen. "Stop Mikan. Put

it down this instant or you will be sorry." Hotaru warned her. When Hotaru is serious, it's dangerous. "Ahh! Make it stop! Make it stop! This weird thing is burning my hands!" Mikan yelled. All Hotaru did was simply

turn the switch to OFF and the machine stopped. "Baka. If you had pressed anymore buttons, you would have been a goner. And we wouldn't want that to happen." Hotaru took back the invention and placed it on

her desk. "I'm…*sniff*…sooo sorry *sniff* Hotaruu! I didn't mean for it to go crazy!!!" Mikan whined. "Just shut up. I need to fix it. If you don't let me do that, I wont be your partner anymore." Hotaru turned back

around, sat down, and pulled out a screw driver. "HOTARUU!!! I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE! Yay!!! We're partners now!" Mikan jumped for joy, and attempted to give Hotaru a hug. Which failed, and resulted in a

hit from Hotaru's world famous, "Baka-gun". "Now go away Mikan. Remember what I just said? Let me concentrate." Hotaru started focusing on her invention. _Yay! Hotaru is my partner! Everything is perfect now! _Well,

Mikan spoke a little to soon. "Polka, come over here." Natsume called.

_What does HE want? I was about to go tell Anna and Nonoko! _"What?" She asked, looking over at Yuu. "I heard you want to be my room partner. Is that true?" he asked, smirking. Mikans face grew red. "Of course not!

I asked RUKA to be my room partner, and, like always, you're always with him. So I didn't ask you!" She yelled at him, stomping away. _Oh great. I'm going to be spending my whole summer with him. How much worse _

_can it get?_


	3. Chapter 3

~Time Skip~

Finally, the week passed into Alice Academy's summer break.

"Oh no!!! What time did Narumi-sensei say to be at the front gate? I think I'm late!" the hurried Mikan said as she rounded up her bags, and ran out of out her room. She locked her door and stuffed her keys into her pink, blue, yellow, and white floral bag.

She barely made it in time. She managed to say, "Sorry sensei. I completely forgot about the trip this morning! Sorry again!" while desperately getting air. "It's okay Mikan. I knew that some students would probably run late.

But unfortunately, the bus with our class on it left already. So you and Natsume-"he was suddenly interrupted by a "WHAT?!!! NATSUME IS LATE TOO?!" from Mikan. "Yes Mikan. You and Hyuuga-kun are the only late students, so you will both ride in my car to the airport.

Is that okay with you?" Narumi asked her. She was about to answer when, as you probably guessed, Natsume entered the scene. "Natsume! Why are you late? You should have been here on time!" she said to him.

"Hypocrite. You were late too it seems." He simply responded. "Well now we have to ride together on the trip to the mountains! I miss Hotaru!!" she yelled as tiny tears gathered in the corners of her delicate brown eyes.

"You crybaby. The sooner you stop talking, the faster we can see your oh so precious Hotaru." Natsume said irritably. "C'mon Mikan! The trip is only 8 hours! We will be there soon enough." And with that comforting sentence from Narumi, Mikan smiled and hopped into the car. Natsume sighed and sat next to Mikan. Narumi started the car and they passed through the golden gates of the academy into the real world.

Mikan finally realized Natsume was sitting next to her, so she scooted all the way over to her window. "Remember, since the academy is all the way in the country, it will take us a while to get to the airport.

We'll probably get there in about 3 hours. Sound good?" _Alice Academy is THAT far away from an airport? I never realized that! We sure are far out… _"Yeah sure! Sensei, I will be listening to my music, so if you have to talk to me, can you please tap my knee? Thanks!" she grinned and stuck her pink earphones in her ears. Natsume peeked at her from corner of his manga. It appeared that she was mouthing the words to her song.

_She looks kinda cute when she isn't yelling or screaming or crying. She seems a lot more mature too. _Natsume thought to himself. He continued reading. After about an hour had passed, Natsume turned back to look at her, and saw she was dozing off. He moved over and, before her head fell, he let it gently rest on his shoulder. He smirked. _She'll probably freak out when she wakes up. Oh well. _

After a little while, Natsume drifted off too. Narumi looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing the two 16 year olds peacefully sleeping together. He wanted badly to take a picture of them, but since Narumi was respectful (unlike Hotaru in this case), he decided not to. He continued driving to the airport, thinking about what exciting things might happen to these two on the trip.

"Wake up baka. You're heavy." Natsume said while poking her forehead. "Why am I on your shoulder?! Did I fall asleep…?" Mikan groggily answered. "Yeah, and since you were so heavy, I couldn't get you off of me. So consider yourself lucky, polka. You got to sleep on Natsume Hyuuga's shoulder." He said as he stepped out of the car to get his bags from the trunk.

Mikan moaned, and stretched out her arms.

"Awww man. I was gonna take a nap on the plane!" she mentally said aloud as she hopped out of her side of the car and ran to Narumi. "Thank you so much Narumi-sensei for driving us all the way to the airport! That was very nice!" Mikan cheerfully told her favorite teacher.

He smiled and said "You're welcome! I hope you had a good sleep Mikan!" he laughed then helped unload her bags from the back.

She turned red and stomped over to him while he was still unloading her stuff. " I can do this on my OWN thank you very much!" she said as she snatched her duffel bag from his hands. Narumi shrugged and headed inside with his bags. Natsume started gathering his suitcases. He took a quick look at Mikan. It was obvious that she was having a difficult time taking out her bags, so Natsume headed over to her.

"You sure are weak. Why did you even pack this much?" he bluntly asked. "Don't you remember?!! This trip is lasting all summer! I have to make sure I have everything I need! You never know what you'll need in an emergency!" She smiled and attempted to pull out her rolling suitcase. Natsume nudged her aside and started taking out her things for her. "Hey! I didn't ask for your help! I was doing perfectly fine on my own!" Mikan complained to Natsume.

"Well I want to hurry up and get on the plane, and you're slow and weak so I have no choice but to help you." He glared at her, sending chills down her back. "O-Okay-y. Thanks, I guess, uhh… Natsume." She turned away, but he could see from the corner of his eye that her cheeks were the color of cherries.

He smirked, and said "You like me, don't you polka?" She quickly turned around, and screamed a big "NO!" in his face, before trying to quickly get her stuff, which actually took a while. She walked inside the airport to meet Narumi. "Are we about to leave?" Mikan had cooled off already. "Yes we are! We just have to wait for Natsume. Oh. Here he comes!" Narumi gestured to him to hurry up and started walking towards the loading place.

"Okay, let's go!"

~After 4 hours on the plane-now arrived at the meeting site~

"Yay!!!!! We FINALLY made it here! Wow, it sure is pretty up here in the mountains! Isn't it, Natsume?" Mikan excitedly said as she twirled around. "Tch. I don't care. As long as we aren't at school." he said in a cold way.

But Mikan could hear a hint of sorrow in it. She soon got distracted when she saw the overly-familiar face of her best friend, Hotaru. "HOTARUUU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW SAD I WAS WITHOUT YOU!" the obsessed brunette yelled across the lodges' lobby.

She ran to give her a hug, which, surprisingly, Hotaru didn't block.

"Yeah, me too baka. But it's your own fault you were late." She callously said. Inside, Mikan knew that Hotaru had missed her too. It was rare to ever see these two apart. The foursome- Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka all headed to their assigned cabin.

When they arrived, the scanned the warm and homely cabin. "This is so adorable! I love it!!" she said as she squealed.

"Come on, Mikan. Let's go unpack. You can squeal like a fangirl later." Hotaru told her friend as she dragged her things over to their bedroom.

Their cabin had two bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a kitchen, and a sitting area. Mikan's favorite place in the whole cabin was the porch. She admired the beautiful scenery she could see as she relaxed in one of the deck chairs.

She couldn't wait 'till the sunset! Mikan walked out onto the porch, staring at the magnificent view of the mountains. _Even though Natsume is here, I think this will be a great vacation! Natsume and I might end up getting along! Which I highly doubt…..But who knows! _And with that, Mikan walked back inside to finish unpacking.


End file.
